First Rain
by Scathach24
Summary: Tobirama is the second oldest of Senju Butsuma's children and the only girl. The older women of the clan tell her she looks like her mother and will be very beautiful someday. But right now she's a scrawny girl, with white hair that tangles too fast, trying to fit into armor that wasn't built for her in the first place [fem!Tobirama, no pairing]


_**For thatothersenjubrother on tumblr who made me love Fem!Tobirama~**_

* * *

><p>Tobirama is the second oldest of Senju Butsuma's children and the only girl. The older women of the clan tell her she looks like her mother and will be very beautiful someday. But right now she's a scrawny girl, with white hair that tangles too fast, trying to fit into armor that wasn't built for her in the first place.<p>

She's very smart for a four year old and is already quite aware of what was going on in the world, as well as the Senju compound. Many note that she's also rather serious and should smile more.

"Why?" she responds.

And one of the women who has never seen a battlefield will smile and tell her "Because that frown mars your pretty face"

Tobirama will give a look that could probably make a plant wilt before saying that she doesn't care, and running off to train.

In the beginning Butsuma only agreed to let her learn how to mold chakra as a means of self defense. A way to protect herself should the compound fall under attack and the men were off fighting.

But then she started getting good. Tobirama was just as good with ninjutsu as Hashirama had been at her age, and when he put a sword in her hand she took to it like a fish to water. It would have been a waste to squander such talent for no other reason than her sex.

Hashirama had hugged her saying that he was very proud of his little sister. She scowled and tried to break his hold, but then Kawarama and Itama toddled over and latched onto her legs and she didn't even bother trying to get free.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>An older boy tugs on her hair.<p>

"You look like some kind of freak, you know."

Another kicks dirt in her direction.

"She is though. Have you seen her eyes? They're just like the Uchiha demon eyes."

Tobirama ignores them as best as she can, trying to work on her sensory abilities through meditation. She can sense Itama and Kawarama's chakra a little further ahead. Toward the left is Hashirama and it's a little fainter, suggesting he's been doing chakra training.

Then one of them grabs her face. "C'mon, let's see your demon eyes."

She stubbornly keeps her eyes shut, not intending to give them any kind of satisfaction.

The other grabs her arm as the first tries to pry her eyelid open. Tobirama whirls around and slams the heel of her hand into the boy's face, on the underside of his jaw hard enough to make him release her and send him reeling back. Her other elbow sinks into the solar plexus of the other and his breath leaves him with a whoosh.

Tobirama stands and dusts herself off. "Maybe instead of badgering people about things they have no control over, you should actually train. You wouldn't last ten minutes in a real battle"

The one who got hit on the jaw gets up and she kicks him hard in the side of the ankle before he can bother, and he clatters back to the ground.

"Make that five" She mutters walking off.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Itama comes to her first. He wraps his arms around her middle and buries his face in the side of her ribcage. Tobirama glances at him, before moving her hand up to smooth the dirt and leaves out of her youngest brothers hair.<p>

Tobirama doesn't even hound him for getting her sheet's dirty. She just continues to brush his hair out with her fingers while he clings to her.

Itama has always been a rather gentle boy. Tobirama appreciates his mostly calm nature and the way he'll try to make her feel better even if he doesn't know what's wrong. He's often the only one who can get her to talk about her problems and vice versa.

Kawarama is next. He slides in next to her on the other side, telling Itama not to hog the covers. He sets his head on her stomach and twirls a strand of her long white hair in his fingers.

Kawarama is a little hellion at times. Running and shouting and giving people headaches. But times like these he's quiet and sweet. He sometimes tells Tobirama that she's the coolest sister ever, sometimes he's the one who combs her hair out for her.

"Goodnight, big sister." Itama mutters into her side and Kawarama mutters something along those lines, but his voice is muffled by her stomach.

"Goodnight" she mumbles closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama yells the name of a suiton jutsu and the pressurized blast of water that comes out of the bloody stream is enough to rip the man's head off of his shoulders before he can finish the katon jutsu. Tobirama lets out a breath of relief. He was heading for Hashirama and considering her brother was already fighting two others, he might have gotten a lucky shot.<p>

Tobirama knows somewhere in the back of her mind that this is wrong. She's a five year old child. She should be learning about letters and numbers, not jumping over a fresh corpse, hoping that the next body carried back to the medics isn't her's.

One of the Uchiha they're fighting grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her backwards so she falls on her back. The sound the armor makes as it makes contact with the bloodied ground reverberates through her skull.

He's still holding onto her hair as he pulls her up to meet his eyes. Blood red with tomoe circling around the pupil. The sharingan.

Even at five years old she's heard the horror stories about what the Sharingan can do so she shuts her eyes tightly. She pulls her katana and tries to swing at him blindly. Her fingers bend as the hilt is knocked away from her.

"Interesting," He muses. His voice is deep and smooth. In other circumstances it might even sound nice. Tobirama is holding her eyes shut so tightly it hurts. He continues. "To see such a little runt doing so well with the suiton. Yes, it would be better to choke the weed before it can grow."

Tobirama accidentality lets out a single whimper, hardly even audible in the heat of battle. She doesn't want to die. She _really_ doesn't want to die.

Something dowses her in a rain of warm liquid. She hesitantly opens a single eye as one of her Fathers soldiers grabs her up and runs. Over his shoulder she can see the body of the Uchiha who grabbed her.

He's lying face down in a growing puddle of his own blood. His hair, dark and thick tumbles over his shoulders and one of his hands still has strands of silver white hair wrapped around the fingers.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama finds comfort with Hashirama, who holds her against him, with his chin resting on her head, and running his hand over her hair. She doesn't cry. She would never cry in front of anyone. It's a weakness that she won't show.<p>

Hashirama mumbles soothing words that she doesn't quite pay attention to and kisses her head a few times. Hashirama is an affectionate boy and he openly loves all his siblings. He's got a warmth to him that just makes it seem like everything will be okay, even if it's not.

Tobirama, in an effort to not be seen as weak, pretends that she doesn't love these moments. She keeps an apathetic face as Hashirama snuggles her closer, but secretly she feels safe, comfortable, and at home.

Hashirama was her rock.

At some point Kawarama and Itama join them. Kawarama tucks himself into Hashirama's other side, and Itama climbs onto Tobirama's lap.

For a moment everything is calm and safe and pleasant. Part of Tobirama's mind knows that this won't last forever, so she does her best not to take this for granted. She drops a kiss on Itama's head and snuggles further into Hashirama's warmth.

And for a while, despite the war and the fact she was almost killed today, she's content.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>It happens when she's eight.<p>

She is helping Kawarama train a little ways away from the compound as the sun begins to set. She pauses for a moment to allow Kawarama a break, and then the screaming begins. There are two very distinctive kinds of screams, the kind of people panicking and battle cries.

Tobirama knows right away what's happening. The compound is being attacked.

Kawarama glances at her, clearly confused. Tobirama can see a few of the enemy emerge from the foliage and she growls at him to get behind her.

Their armor identifies them as the Hagoromo clan. Tobirama thinks back to what she's learned about them. The clan specializes in close range combat. They mainly use Taijutsu and Kenjustu but some of them can utilize raiton.

"Go find Hashirama" She hissed at him. Kawarama didn't move, just kept his eyes locked onto the forms of the approaching men, apparently frozen with panic and fear. Tobirama gave him a firm shove, one that almost sent him to the ground. "Go!"

Kawarama managed a nod before turning and running back toward the buildings. Tobirama turned and held her katana in front of her, her face set in a scowl, determined to see Kawarama get to safety.

"Which one of Butsuma's kid's is she again?" One of the younger men ask.

"Senju Tobirama. Second in line for the heir of the Senju clan." Another answers. "Hopefully, we'll get the older one as well."

Tobirama has always hated being talked about as if she wasn't there. Not only does she find it rude, she finds it insulting. She pulls a kunai out of her holster and throws it just above the man's knee.

He was so preoccupied with talking to the other that he didn't block it fast enough. He grunts at the impact before wrenching it out of his leg and throwing it to the side.

"No wonder your clan is always on the losing end." she snarks, using one hand to push her hair off her face.

Then all three of them rush her at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama wakes up being held under someones arm. It's darker than it was when she was knocked out, suggesting the passage of time. The person holding her is moving quickly. Her ankles and wrists have been tied together and she can see the seals worked around the edges of the bindings. She knows exactly what they are, too. Chakra suppression tags. Not complicated to learn and produce, but highly annoying when used in situations such as these.<p>

Her body is sore, covered in multiple cuts and a patchwork of bruises. The fact whoever is carrying her is wearing armor and is running doesn't help. It feels like there are broken ribs and she can tell there is a mostly clotted cut on her cheek. Her hair is shrouding her face, so it's unlikely that they could even tell if she was awake or not.

She kneaded a bit of chakra in the pits of her gut, just testing the limits of the seals. They weren't done well, seeing as she could sense the people around her. A few signatures of people she grew up around, other Senju. The vast majority were older than her - she could tell from their reserves - as well as unconscious.

She couldn't sense Hashirama or anyone else in her immediate family, and that told her two things. One: that they didn't get them, something that made her features go slack with relief. Two: that she was too far away from them to sense their chakra, and this scared her.

Tobirama kept very still and very quiet. She pondered about where they were going. She figures that they might not go to the Hagoromo clan compound. That they might have some other place in mind.

She want's Hashirama here. Not captured or anything, but she wants him to hold her hand and stroke her hair and tell her that it will be alright. She knows it's childish, but still...

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>She lies in the corner of her cell, trying not to cry as she listens to the anguished screams of a man she's known since she was old enough to walk. She knows his chakra from the times he would spar with her. He's a much more affectionate man than her own father. His name is Tora. He's twenty one years old.<p>

Tobirama thinks of the times he came back from missions near the towns in the land of fire, and gave Tobirama and her brothers candies he made sure to pick up just for them. The way he laughs at Hashirama's stupid jokes just to make him feel better. How he ruffles her hair, saying that she looks like an old woman when she makes that face.

She curls in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest as Tora's screams eventually fade.

Tobirama gingerly touches one of the fresh wounds on her arms. Its the spot where someone with raiton electrified a piece of metal and stuck it in her arm, while someone else asked about where the Senju got supplies.

It hurt, but she can't answer their questions.

Her black training clothes are torn and bloodstained. Her hair is tangled and matted with fresh and dried blood. They've taken away her shoes.

She really just wants her brothers at this point.

She wants Itama to wrap his skinny little arms around her neck, and giver her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She wants Kawarama to complain half heartedly about how with out him her hair would turn into a birds nest as he works hard to be as gentle as possible with the knots. She wants Hashirama to give her a big hug and an earth shattering grin, telling her that his little sister is adorable.

The cell door opens again and she braces herself for new waves of pain.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"-irama! Tobirama, wake up!"<em>

Tobirama's eyes open enough to see a head of dark hair and the Senju crest. She blinks blearily at the sight of it, before Hashirama's face swims into better focus. "B-big...Brother?"

And he hugs her. His hold is firm but gentle and holds her as close as possible. She returns this hug full force, burying her face in the soft skin of his neck and ignoring the armor the best she can.

He's warm and safe and Tobirama is so happy to see him that a few tears leak out of her eyes. But it's alright because Hashirama is crying too, his shoulders moving as he shudders with silent relieved sobs.

Tobirama clings to him as if she were drowning and he was the only thing keeping her above the surface. Hashirama leaves a trail of kisses along her head and cheek, smoothing her hair, and saying over and over_ "your safe, your safe"_. It sounds like a combination of relief and assurance, something not at all unpleasant.

At some point there are others in the cell. She wants them to go away. Though someone does drape some kind of cloth over her, covering her torn clothes and giving her a little warmth back.

But still. She doesn't want any more people to see her like this than absolutely necessary.

Hashirama picks her up and carefully arranges her on his back, muttering soothing words all the while. Tobirama doesn't have the energy to tell him to shut up, so she puts her cheek against him, wrapping her arms around him.

Even through the armor she can feel the warmth that radiates off of him. Comforting, like sitting in the sunshine after a swim. The gentle motion he makes as he walks lulls her into a steady and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama spends the next week and a half in the medical tents, getting treatment for the electric shock, burns, broken bones, and other injuries.<p>

During the first day, Itama and Kawarama were allowed to see her. Itama teared up and ran at her, attempting to jump on her. It was Kawarama who yanked him back by the collar and smacked his head. "You can't do that, idiot!"

Tobirama blinks at them. She wants to go out and train. She knows that Butsuma wants her to do the same, but the head medic is also Butsuma's and sister her aunt, so her father doesn't even try to argue.

Itama and Kawarama watch in silence as their aunt holds her glowing hands over a particularly nasty spot on Tobirama's left leg where they held a red hot rod to her skin.

She's still in a lot of pain, though. And every time she closes her eyes she can hear the voices of her interrogators bouncing around in her skull with all the pleasantness of nails on a chalkboard. Every time she wakes up, for just a second she feels like she could still be there in that dark cold little cell.

Itama is the one that snaps her out of this daze as he takes her hand and kisses her cheek. "It's okay, big sister. Your safe."

Tobirama nods slightly but says nothing.

Eventually Itama ends up curled into her side, as Kawarama finger-combs her hair.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama throws herself into training with renewed vigor. She's determined to never let that happen to herself ever again. She figured out a way to pull the moisture out of the air around her, something that makes Butsuma swell with pride.<p>

"Only the best suiton users can do that." he informs her with a smile that has become rare since her mother died.

She returns the smile hesitantly, but says nothing. She hasn't said much since she was rescued. In fact the words she's said could be counted on her fingers and only been told to Hashirama and her aunt.

Butsuma holds out a large calloused hand in order to ruffle Tobirama's hair. His touch is foreign and awkward. It's obvious to everyone that he doesn't know how to interact with children, especially his own.

Tobirama goes to take a bath, and then she walks to her room. The night is dark and cold, winter is coming quickly. Tobirama shivers slightly in her pajama's, her wet hair is clinging to her face and neck and seeping her body heat away from her. She can't wait to wrap herself in her blankets and curl into them until she feels warm.

She finds the bedroom of her two youngest brothers inhabit to find it sleep warm, and Itama and Kawarama are asleep on the same futon cuddled against each other. Tobirama walks over and tucks the blanket more firmly around their shoulders and kisses them both on the head.

She then wonders down the hallway to her own bedroom. It's small and cold but her futon looks inviting and is covered in the dark blue and green quilt that she watched her mother stitch together.

Tobirama settles herself under it and ghosts her fingers over the pattern on the fabric. It gave the illusion of fallen leaves on water, and watching her mother work on it almost made her wish she could do things like that.

Her red eyes scan the room. There are a few things in it that make it distinctively her's. Like the jewelry box that once belonged to her mother set where Itama and Kawarama couldn't have reached it. The picture Hashirama drew of the river framed on top of her dresser. Or the shamisen that she played in her spare time propped against a wall.

Tobirama makes a small noise at the loud noise and the light suddenly flashing across her room. She didn't know that there would be lightning tonight. She wishes she had, it would have given her time to prepare.

The logical part of her mind knows that the lightning is in the sky and if she stays inside she probably won't get hurt by it. But she is still a little eight year old girl and she is scared none the less.

Another burst of lightning causes the room to light up and she slams her hands over her ears, wrenching her eyes shut. She can hear them. She can hear them around her.

_"Where are the Senju getting their supplies from?"_

_"Where does Butsuma sleep?"_

_"How many posses the Mokuton? Who are they?"_

Tobirama bites down on her lip to keep from screaming as another flash illuminates the room for a second. A thin stream of blood trickles down her chin and tears leak out of her eyes one by one, each almost physically painful.

She curls in further on herself. Whispering for them all to shut their stupid mouths, that she wasn't going to tell them _anything_.

Then something settles next to her, wrapping her up in warmth. Tobirama opens her eyes enough to see Hashirama beside her, hugging her against him.

"It's alright" He soothes, threading his fingers through her hair. "Just breathe, alright? Big brother is here. Your safe. Your safe."

And Tobirama curls into him, acting almost like a genuine eight year old as she grabs a fistful of his shirt and buries her head into his front, trying to stop shaking.

He continues to utter soothing words and she continues to cling to him well into the night.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama keeps her face apathetic as she watches the Senju crest on Kawarama's coffin being slowly covered by dirt. But inside she's beating herself up.<p>

She should have convinced her father that she should have been on that mission instead of her seven year old brother. She would much rather have him standing here and her in the ground in pieces.

Tobirama hardly listens as Hashirama and their father go at it. She's still thinking about the last time she talked to Kawarama. She talked to him about keeping in the shadows and to not draw attention to himself. Why didn't he listen?

Then Tobirama's attention was snapped back to her father and brother as Butsuma's fist connected with Hashirama's cheek. Tobirama, in a knee-jerk reaction, grabs him as he falls.

He's her brother. She'll always try to catch him when he falls. She would do it for Itama and Kawarama without hesitation.

Not two minutes later she jumps between her father and brother with her arms outstretched protectively. Even if Butsuma hadn't stopped his fist before he could make contact, she wouldn't have let him hurt Hashirama again.

"Father... Hashirama is just depressed today... Please forgive him." Tobirama said looking back at Butsuma fearlessly.

"Cool down, Hashirama" Butsuma said curtly before walking away.

Hashirama waited until their father vanished before hugging Tobirama. She simply rolled her red eyes and petted his head.

That night in the privacy of her room, Tobirama wept for Kawarama. She wept because she would never hear him laugh anymore, because he would never get to play in the Autumn leaves he loved so much, Because he would never have his first kiss or fall in love, because Itama would have to live in a room meant for two, because he was gone and there was nothing that she could have done.

When Tobirama finishes she cleans her face and does breathing exercises for almost an hour until she is confident that there is no evidence. Then she wonders into Hashirama's room. He looks at her and seems to know whats up, but thankfully he says nothing.

Itama wondered in not five minutes later and Hashirama pulled both of them against him in a tight hug. Tobirama didn't even bother with struggling. She'd already accepted that Hashirama was physically stronger, besides she was too emotionally drained.

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Itama ended up in Hashirama's bed. Itama was in the middle and Tobirama was using Hashirama's forearm as a pillow.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama tracked Hashirama back to the river with her sensory skills. After Itama had been killed she and Butsuma had noticed that he left for hours at a time and came back happier than he'd been when he left.<p>

Tobirama tried to assure their father that it was probably nothing. But she was getting worried as well. Hashirama was not a solitary person. He loved people and being alone for hours should not have made him that happy. That alone was probably the only reason she agreed to spy on him.

Tobirama was suppressing her own chakra just in case there were more sensors in the area as she alighted on a branch in a tree near the river. Then she sensed it.

The chakra was close in proximity to Hashirama. It was like a wild fire, dangerous and full of wrath. Tobirama hides in the tree's but pulls a kunai as a precaution.

Then she see's the source of the chakra. It's another boy around Hashirama's age with spiky black hair and simple dark clothing. He and Hashirama skip rocks in each others direction and they catch the others stones.

Well that explained it. Sort of. Tobirama could see how he was happier if he'd had company by the river. But that chakra sets her teeth on edge and its almost familiar.

Then she saw the shape in the tree opposite from her. Too big to be some kind of bird and when she looked a little harder she found it was human in shape.

As soon as Hashirama vanished into the folliage as well as the other boy Tobirama flickered over to the shape. It was a boy probably around her age with spiky dark hair and big onyx eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. Tobirama could see his hand was wrapped around a kunai and his posture was like a tightly wound coil, ready to spring.

"I'm his sister." She muttered gesturing with one hand to the spot where Hashirama had vanished. "Who are you?"

"His brother" he inclined his head to where the other boy had disappeared. Then he glared at her. "What's he playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your brother. What does he want with mine?" He growled out.

"Don't ask me" Tobirama snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Madara-Nii-san is really powerful and if your stupid brother tried to fight he wouldn't stand a chance."

"Bullshit" Tobirama deadpanned. "Hashirama could wipe the floor with him"

Izuna snarled. He looked like an Uchiha. At least the ones she had seen. Come to think of it so had his brother. And there chakra made her think of the battles her father would fight with the Uchiha clan head. Far too similar to be a coincidence.

"Your an Uchiha aren't you?" Tobirama hears herself ask.

Izuna looked taken aback for a moment, but composes himself quickly. To Tobirama that's almost as good as a confession. But this is bad. This is very, very bad. Madara might have figured out who Hashirama was. He could wait until Hashirama is defenseless and-

Tobirama shuts the thought down.

Izuna scans her for a few seconds and silently observes her. "You feel like a Senju. At least your chakra does."

Tobirama clenched her fist. So this brat was a sensor too.

"So if your a Senju your brother is one as well." Izuna said quietly.

Tobirama rolled her eyes. "Brilliant."

"Look. I want my brother back and you want your brother back." Izuna said looking her dead in the eyes "Go back home and tell your Senju father about how Hashirama or whatever is meeting with an Uchiha in secret. I'll tell my father the same thing. They'll make it stop"

Tobirama glared at him. It was a simple plan that would work flawlessly. She just wished she'd come up with it first. "Fine."

Izuna nods and jumps down before sprinting off and leaving Tobirama in the tree.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama gets back to the compound long before Hashirama. This could be because she pumped chakra into her leg muscles and sprinted the entire way there.<p>

She finds Butsuma in the large room in the center of the compound where maps and plans are laid out. She tells him about Hashirama meeting with an Uchiha, and carefully leaves out the part where she met Izuna. Butsuma ripped the paper he was holding when his hands clenched.

"I see." Butsuma says with a stern pensive expression. "Go find your brother. Tell him to come to the study"

Tobirama nods and walks out. As expected she finds Hashirama walking into the compound.

"Big Brother"

He pauses. "Oh, Hi Tobirama"

Tobirama wears an apathetic face, but she feels hurt, betrayed, and angry. Hashirama probably liked his company better than her's. I mean why else would he spend hours at a time with this guy? She couldn't make it better after Itama's death, but this Madara kid could, and that infuriated her.

She folds her arms over her chest "We need to talk"

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama knocked softly on Hashirama's door. The meeting at the river had a somewhat anticlimactic turnout in Butsuma's eyes. Tobirama was just happy that Hashirama was safe.<p>

She still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Not only did Hashirama look absolutely crushed when that Madara kid walked away but Butsuma gave him a black eye as soon as they were in the compound.

"Come in" Hashirama called and Tobirama slid the door open and stepped inside. He set down the carving he was working on and smiled "Oh hello, Tobirama."

The smile and pleasant greeting makes her feel ten times worse than she would have if he scowled and told her to get out. It reminds her that despite Madara being a potential threat, she told their father because she was being selfish. She wanted her big brother back and because of it he suffered.

She settled down on the floor next to him. "You need to be more careful, big brother."

It sounded so much harsher than she intended. She expects Hashirama to retort with something harsh of his own but he just grabs her and crushes her against him in a hug. She doesn't even complain about being crushed. She honestly feels she deserves much worse.

"One day when I'm the clan head, I'll make peace. I'll make it so kids won't have to kill each other and people get missions by rank. And things will be so much better!" He murmured excitedly into her hair. "I want you and Madara to help me"

Tobirama blinks. She's curious about how Hashirama planned to make this peace, but he's her brother so she'll support him, even if this dream doesn't sound entirely possible.

"Okay" She tells him. "Now let go or your going to crush me."

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Tobirama was nursing a bloody wound on her leg curtesy of that damned Izuna. It had been years and both of them had gotten significantly better, but the sheer loathing they shared for each other held fast.<p>

"What's the matter, Tobirama-chan?" he taunted, using an honorific he knew she detested. "Your not tired of our little dance are you?"

The fifteen year old muttered words that would have made grown men blush before shifting her weight to the uninjured leg and letting loose a giant torrent of water that nearly ripped Izuna's arm off.

Somewhere toward the side Hashirama was fighting with Izuna's older brother and further ahead their fathers were battling as well. It was almost comedic, Tobirama mused, that every person in their families had an almost even match with the person closest to them in age.

Izuna shot several fireballs at her and she rolled to the side in order to avoid them.

Then it happened.

Izuna hurled a kunai at her and she didn't dodge it well enough. Strands of silver wafted to the bloodied ground as the kunai sliced through her hair. Serves her right for not wearing it in a more practical way, she berated herself. But she didn't falter as she rolled back onto her feet and stood defensively.

It was to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>As it turns out Butsuma did not survive. No one was quite sure about Tajima's condition as Madara had taken his father and vanished after the battle. Tobirama can't bring herself to feel much about the man as she hardly thought of him as a father.<p>

Hashirama paces, and Tobirama can see the nervousness lurking in her brothers eyes, as they wait for the clan elders to swear him in. They need to do it quickly so no enemy clans will take advantage of the Senju being without a leader. Butsuma isn't even cold in his grave.

Tobirama still has yet to deal with her 'hair cut'. It actually looks awful. The right half of her head has her hair ending just above her shoulders and the rest is down to her lower back. Ridiculous.

Tobirama stands in front of a mirror in Hashirama's bedroom and pulls out a kunai as he paces. With a few flicks of her wrist the rest of her hair is at the same length. The pacing stops. She can see Hashirama's face in the mirror and smirks inwardly at the horror on his features.

"Relax, big brother" she mutters setting a large chunk of hair on the dresser. She begins combing through the remaining strands with her long fingers. "It had to be evened out. I'll clean your floor off in a bit"

Her big brother walks forward and shifts strands of her hair with his fingers. Tobirama folds her arms over her chest and waits for the inevitable fit. She knows how much Hashirama loved her hair.

"B-but..." Hashirama has a cloud of depression hanging over him and Tobirama wonders if that will ever stop now that he's the clan leader. "You're hair..."

Tobirama tilts her head from to side from side. Her head feels lighter. She quite likes having her hair like this, actually. She smirks at Hashirama. "I'm keeping it like this"

Hashirama whines and hugs her against him, behavior highly unfitting for a leader of one of the strongest clans in the land of fire.

And Tobirama simply smiles.

* * *

><p>.:.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Blood and death hand in the air so thickly you can almost taste it. The fact the early autumn sun is beating down makes everything so much worse.<p>

Tobirama and Izuna are now eighteen. Their battles are typically long and intense and usually end with one or both of them being carried off of the battle feild with serious injuries. The same can be said for their older brothers who are off to the side somewhere, battling Mokoton vs Katon.

Tobirama gasps a little as Izuna comes up right in front of her, sharingan active and blazing. She wrenches her eyes shut before he can start a genjutsu.

She grunts as his knee digs into her side. Before Tobirama can even get close to recovering from the hit, he slams his fist into her face hard enough to throw her into a nearby boulder.

Her hands go through necessary hand signs for the water dragon jutsu as Izuna launches a great fireball at her. As the dragon and fireball meet steam fills the air, making it nearly impossible for someone with normal eyes to see.

Still Tobirama gets to her feet and launches two fistfuls of kunai in his general direction. She knows she can out maneuver him. Izuna see's their battles as dances, but Tobirama see's them like games of shogi.

She is confident that she's aiming in the right place just as confident as she is that he will be able to dodge the kunai. Then she uses her newest technique. The flying raijin slice.

As expected Izuna was right where she figured he would be and her sword cuts through his side, ripping through tissue and muscle like it was butter. As she goes past she can see the surprise written all over his features.

This game is as good as hers.

His older brother drops what he's doing and runs to catch Izuna as he starts to fall. Madara looks concerned and it's clear he's panicking. Tobirama has no doubt that Hashirama would be the same way if it were her in that position.

As Madara starts muttering things to Izuna in hushed whispers, likely useless reassurance that he'd be alright, Tobirama catches her breath.

Tobirama is not an amateur. She knows where she cut him and she knows that a hit like that is fatal nineteen times out of twenty. The only person that she could think of who would even be able to save Izuna at this point is her brother.

And with the way Hashirama throws his sword into the ground and walks forward with an outstretched hand, you would have think the two siblings had planned this whole thing in advance.

His case makes sense. Saying how they can make this fighting stop if they make an alliance. She wants peace and she's hoping that Madara will agree to Hashirama's terms.

And then Izuna opens his mouth. He tells Madara not to trust them and he seals his own fate in the process. Tobirama knows this like she knows the sun will come up in the morning.

And as Madara throws down the smoke pellet and disappears with Izuna, Tobirama almost pittites them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah. That's the show, folks :<strong>_


End file.
